


the 4 normal pets and the sex pet

by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)



Category: baku no hero academy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny Midoryia izuku, M/M, Sex, Slave Midoriya Izuku, face-fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd
Summary: Shinsho is new so denki helps him around in this chapter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the 4 normal pets and the sex pet

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this 3 fucking times and i'm pissed

Shinsho was a normal street cat, with a healthy diet ofc he knew what he need and what he wanted, he liked it on the streets it was nice on the streets, it was peaceful everyone is friendly well almost everyone...but that changed when the number one animal shelter adopted him shinsho felt like royalty.his birthname was isis wich was a god...a few months after he got adopted by this animal shelter it was quite royalty to be honest every animal had they're own room, and i MEAN EVERY ANIMAL. there were 285 rooms plus the two hybirds, shinsho wasn't a hybird he was a normal cat a skinny one indeed. Yes bro its catnip season!!!! said one of the animals shinsho was amzed to see catnip in fornt of him ”is-is this fo-for me!” Nurse tanya: yes dear we have something called catnip season, you cats get capnip all season shinsho: AWSOME!! about a year later... Shinsho saw a couple walk in the shelter shinsho thought this is my chance, shinsho bloted up aizawas eye jolted at shinso aizawa stared at shinsho and turned to mic who was looking at a poster aizawa i want this cat its so nice an calm... mic:okay, ma'ma how much for this cat Nurse tanya: oh that one right there will be 194¥ mic:nice oh and here you go! Nurse tanya:thank you i hope you come another day sweeties [when aizawa and aizawa came home with shinsho] ”wee woo wee woo move out the way so i can save from the fire ma lady” ”ferret denki my savor help my nest is on fire” ”don't worry my handsome bunny” *katsuki useing his quirk* ”haha i see you guys are playing!” said present mic ”i got a new pet his name is shinsho” yay i new, um what is he. he's a cat midoriya. oh. denki told shinsho to follow him to his nest to tell him about the household. as they got there shinsho started to notice that denki is a ferret when they got to denki's nest shinsho got to know who was who [housechip:here i guess i'll show you guys info/a list since i want affection and attention from you guys] info,about kitsuki:friendly loves have sex with izuku and only eats spicy food info,about izuku:love having sex with katsuki, izuku was only bought so every one could have sex or get pleasure from him info,about Denki: sexless[non-bindery],present mics favorite,always moving from place to place info,about sero: a frige info,about aizawa:has sex with izuku rarly has sex with mic info,about mic:loves aizawa, not a fan of have sex with an animal 

Ages: Aizawa,26- Persent Mic,26-Denki,14-Izuku,10-Katsuki,11-Shinsho,17-sero,frige- as shinsho stayed at the household he began to see that deku was only let out of the basement when someone wanted to have sex, he asked denki about it denki said he assumed deku,u was a slavery pet and was only brought out for pleasure, shinsho asked aizawa if he could have sex with deku, aizawa said yes and let deku out the basement and then shinsho lead deku to his room where he would fuck deku, deku followed,when they got they shinsho pined deku to the floor which hurt dekus spine a bit deku didn't really know what to do and hadn't known that shinsho likes roleplay deku just layed there silently shinsho then got up from deku and said ”igh't lets roleplay step sis gets stuck” deku:“wha” shinsho:”you heard me get under the bed but keep you ass out” deku:”o-ok“ deku then proceeded to slide under once he was in a good position he put his but um cuz he felt kinda uncomfortable. shinsho smacked dekus butt because why not shinsho opened up dekus ass and slid his dick into him [balls deep] deku moaned AH!~ ”you like that dirty slut huh!” ah!~ more!~ [after the sex deku was wasted but aizawa didn't really care]]]]] not done come back sooner or later...


End file.
